After the Storm
by Jay Winchester
Summary: Harvey and Mike are working on a very tough case, when Mike finds out that he is sick.  Harvey is there to be awesome. All kinds of Drama and Bromance. Not Slash. This is my first Suits Fic, so be nice. Leave a review.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hi everybody, please allow me to join the Suits fandom.**

**This is by far the best show this summer and I'm happy that USA renewed it for a 2 season, more Mike and Harvey awesomeness to look forward next year.**

**This is a short and kind of slow chapter; hopefully things will get better with chapter 2. Please forgive any mistakes, its obviously unbetated and English is not my 1****st**** language.**

**Disclaimer: I'd be a very happy girl if I did own them, but I just play in the sandbox. All the awesome is their fault, mistakes are entirely mine. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

This case has been, for a lack of a better word, a bitch.

Harvey rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock - 8:47pm

Another long day, how long had it be... four weeks now, on a single case.

Mike strode in his office not even bothering to knock - the senseless kid.

If Harvey was feeling this case, Mike had been working on it nonstop, the young man looked like he lost a few pounds and could sleep for days. Maybe he deserves a break. Not that he cared though, but what good would a dead associate be?

He was silently proud of him. After the fiasco of the mock trial, Harvey questioned his decision to have Mike around. Maybe he had made a mistake.

He gave him all the BS work no other lawyer would take and became impressed when things came back better than if Harvey himself had done them.

The young man was taking the time to study and be better and Harvey not only appreciated the effort, he was looking at a fine, hardworking lawyer being born.

Not that he was ever going to mention, but he knew Mike noticed.

Every time, Mike came to him with a question, he actually answered.

Not because he cared, but because he had analyzed the situation. If the kid's life was easier, Harvey's life became less difficult and he liked things that way.

He even got less and less comments from Jessica. She finally accepted Mike's decision and was pleased with Harvey for finally mentoring the young man.

"Harvey I found another hole in the bylaws, I think you should take a look." Mike said with a look between proud and tired.

"Can we do this tomorrow...I want to get out of here before 9 tonight..." Harvey said, but he knew it was a lost cause.

"But I've been working on this for the last 4 hours and I still have to read all Louis' briefs." Harvey made a face at the mention of the other lawyer's name.

"Ok. Give me the files and go finish whatever it is that Louis assigned you."

He looked up to see Mike leaving his office and Donna getting ready to go home.

"Maybe you should actually let him go home sometime tonight," Donna said taking off her headset.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." He said harshly.

"I'm just saying that I'm not ready to find you another associate if you burn this one out." She said coldly and left for the night herself.

Jesus, everybody was having a hell of a time with this client. Harvey decided to throw a celebratory dinner just to cheer everybody's spirits the day they were done, not because he cared, but even he thought of this as a reward for all the staff's hard work.

Mike sat at his desk ready for another long night. He was tired, but after 5 months working at Pearson and Hardman he was finally getting the hang out things.

The mock trial was a setback, but even it had his benefits.

Most partners didn't even bother to learn his name, but a few saw his stunt as chivalry and actually looked for him for research with innocent clients, or companies acting in bad faith and he did his best to prove he was a worthy asset to have.

Even Harvey softened a bit after a few victories due to Mike attention to details.

He was getting better and faster, he knew that, and it helped that having a Harvard law degree (even a fake one) putting people's doubts about him at bay. His secret was safe for now. He glanced at the frame at his desk and smiled.

He liked the feeling, maybe it was a cutthroat world, but he was fighting his ways on his merits.

After a couple of awkward weeks where Mike kept his distance and the work load seemed a bit smaller, he took the time to learn all the Harvard songs and the basics of a 1st year associates. Now every time he had a question he actually got an answer from Harvey.

Their relationship was the same, Mike being the kicked puppy and Harvey being, well Harvey, but Mike was happy with his mentor and was finally being able to get his fresh start.

After this case was done, he was looking to move out of his apartment, and finally buy some new suits.

It took him longer than expected to organized his financial life (granny's bills were all paid and were even a few months in advance, and Trevor's bail was paid for, too).

So, he was actually looking forward to spend his savings on him this time.

"You look tired. You should go home." Rachel stopped by on her way to the elevators.

That was another nice thing after the trial. Rachel was back as a friend again, and it made things better when the office got to be unbearable.

"I know right, this client is a pain, but I want to get things done. Otherwise it's going to get out of hand," he sighed.

"You are probably right about that. Have a good night." She gave him a nod and left for the night.

"Good night, Rachel." He took some time to look at her and the tailored pencil skirt she was wearing today.

With a smug grin on his face Mike stood up to get some coffee. He felt incredibly tired. Maybe she was right. What was the point of killing himself over this case?

He was going to finish Louis' briefs and then head home to sleep. No discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: This is going to be Sick Mike – Awesome Harvey, obviously!**

**Because I just can't get enough, and don't take me wrong, I read amazing SLASH stories, but is just not my thing. **

**I prefer the Big brother/Mentor – Sick Puppy relationship.**

**So it's going to be drama and bromance. **

**Reviews are like cookies. =)**


	2. I'm Sick

**A/N: Can I stop and say how much I appreciate all the reviews I got. I had a huge grin this morning when my inbox was full of positive responses to this story. **

**I have to give a special thanks to CheekyBrunette (I hope that this chapter is better).**  
><strong>It's longer and the Action – Drama are finally here.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The case went on for three more weeks. Every time they had something to move forward on, the other side put on a parade to slow them down. Everybody on the office was now walking on edge.

Mike was getting notes from Harvey ever since they had a shouting match over some documents.

He was at his desk, trying to finish the latest report on the client. He was working harder and longer than everybody else and he was getting sick, he knew that.

All the water in the world wasn't enough to kill his thirst, he even tried cutting down his caffeine, but he couldn't get through the day without wanting to kill a fellow associate, so he tried some vitamins, but his mouth was always dry. He blamed his exhaustion on the lack of sleep, but last night he threw in the towel and slept for 12 hours and he still felt like his brain had been stuffed with cotton candy. He didn't care anymore if Harvey called him a wuss; after this case was done he was going to ask for a day off.

Harvey was tired, like really tired now. He would never admit that, but if this client wasn't a big one he would have thrown him under the bus himself.

Forget about pay check and reputation. Sometimes being a lawyer sucks.

Donna told him that he had a meeting with said client on Friday afternoon, and maybe this would be over.

"Harvey, a word?" Jessica entered his office, looking extremely serious.

"Yes, Jessica," he said, trying to smooth the conversation.

"I hope you have a killer strategy for Friday." Her tone showed she wasn't in the mood.

"I'm working on that." He tried to sound more confident then he felt right now.

"Harvey, I don't care what you do, close this case." She replied.

"Considerer it done." He got serious.

"Good." She looked at him one last time as she left.

"Donna, get Mike in here." He rubbed his eyes.

Mike entered Harvey's office slowly.

Harvey looked at his associate and noticed he seemed a bit under the weather.

He felt a little guilty about it, but now wasn't the moment to waste precious time.

"So you read through this entire case. Anything I can use to close this SOB Friday?" He asked, expecting a positive report from his associate.

"I found a few discrepancies." Mike announced not really looking at him.

"That sounds uncertain. Go get all your research, we are finishing this tonight," the older man said.

Mike went to his desk and gathered all his material, organized his bag and went to find Harvey. The lawyer had his shirt rolled up; his suit was hanging on the back of his chair.

He was glad to see that it will be all hands at work tonight.

"You look very hard worker like that," he said, trying to lighten up the mood.

It would be the 1st time after they argued that they would be working that closely, and it would be better if they were on good terms.

"I work very hard." Harvey said with a serious tone.

"I know, I know that…" He stammered. "Is just that I never saw you like that, besides the Harley comet event, when you weren't wearing even a suit at the office, and I was thinking, but… never mind." He decided to shut up before he made things worse.

"I understood what you said.'You just keep thinkin' Butch. That's what you're good at.' Me, I just want this case to be over." He had a hint of smile on his face after his western quote.

Mike was going to comment on that, but Donna chose that moment to interrupt.

"Harvey, I ordered your usual and pizza with crust stuffed for Mike." She had a silly smile on her face when she looked at him.

"Donna, marry me?" He gave her a goofy smile and the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't date men who wear skinny ties, sorry kid." She gave him a wink.

"Besides, if she is ever marrying anyone it should be me. I was here first," Harvey said, protective.

"Yeah, you like to be delusional sometimes, Harvey, I know. See you boys tomorrow, play nice tonight." She left with a grin.

"How can she be this awesome?" Mike said, amused.

"I wonder that most times, but don't tell her I said that," he added quickly. "So you ready to start?"

"Aye aye, Captain," the younger lawyer grinned.

They made steady progress through the night. After they ate, while both men were reading all the briefs Harvey noticed that Mike was having an unusual amount of water after he was done with his pizza.

"Giving up the red bull?" He noticed.

"I...How do you know I drink red bull?" Mike asked him.

"Oh please, kid. You're like that little ad, if you don't grow wings by the end of the year I'd be surprised." Harvey managed to keep his face straight saying this.

"I'm having a hard time going to sleep, so no more caffeine than I need to get through the day," he said honestly.

Harvey made a mental concern note hearing this; maybe he was really giving the kid a break after Friday. They were ready to wrap up when Harvey decided to have a drink just to relax. He offered some to Mike.

Mike said yes just because he didn't want to upset Harvey and he actually could use some alcohol to burn the tension.

He drank he strong liquid and felt his stomach do a little flip.

He bolted through the office door, found a toilet and emptied all his stomach contents.

Harvey was completely taken aback and followed Mike to the bathroom.

When he got there the young man has washing his face, the stale smell making him want to gag.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked harsher than he intended to, masking his concern with anger.

"I have no idea; it could be a stomach bug," Mike said earnestly.

Harvey was going to let it slide, but noticed Mike's forehead.

"You look flushed, come here," he said, getting uncomfortably closer to the young man.

The lawyer touched Mike's head and noticed a slight fever.

"How long have you been sick?" Harvey was angry at his associate's lack of judgment.

"I'm not sick. I…" Mike said, trying to defend himself.

"Mike you just got sick and have a fever, don't play dumb with me." He stared at him.

"I've been feeling kinda sick for a few days now, but nothing out of the ordinary.

It's not a high fever and it's only at night, so I take some Tylenol and I'm fine in the morning, some cold sweats and dry mouth, but listen Harvey I feel fine, after this case is done…" He trailed off.

"After this case it's done you're going to take a break." Harvey said serious.

Mike was left open mouthed, he was going to ask for a day off, but was taken aback with surprised when Harvey suggested himself.

"Sure," he said.

"And since I can't take you tomorrow, I want you to go see my doctor. I don't want you to come to work with any disease that could contaminate other people, including myself."

"Harvey…" Mike winced.

"There is no discussion. If you only have a stomach bug I want you to be completely ok, after all I'll be throwing a dinner party after this case is over." He said that with a soft smile.

"I thought you didn't care..." Mike made a weak attempt to joke.

"I don't, but even I need a break sometimes, but if you tell anybody about that. You are going to be the only associate left out."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good, go home. Rest and see you tomorrow," Harvey said as he left the bathroom.

**Friday morning, after the meeting.**

Harvey was gloating, he entered the office and everyone was cheering. The mood had been so grim lately that even him could not help but smile.

Donna was waiting for him, dressed to impress and holding his usual cup of coffee.

"You're looking stunning," he said and was pleased with the full smile he got back.

"Thanks, and congrats on today." She was beaming

"Thank you." He knew he didn't have to boast around her. Her smile with appreciation was good enough for him.

"Jessica wants to see you in half an hour," she told him over her shoulder.

"Ok. I'm just going to get everything ready to fill this case, for good."

**Jessica's office.**

"Jessica, may I come in?" he asked as he stepped halfway inside.

"Harvey." She was smiling. "I heard the drinks are on you tonight," she said playfully.

"I'm going to kill Mike."

"Why? I thought the puppy was doing better." She frowned upon his come back

"I told him the celebration was a surprise."

"Oh, but he didn't tell me anything I was joking with you, but…Oh my…Not only drinks, but a full meal out of our Mr. Specter. I could say that you are starting to care." She laughed.

"Jessica you are well aware that this is not the case, but I think that everybody needs a break after these two months," he said serious.

"You're definitely right. I'll make arrangements and even tell the staff it was my idea," she nodded in agreement.

"Great, I have a reputation to maintain." He smiled at his boss.

Harvey was still in a good mood after lunch when he finally looked up to see Mike in his office.

"Mike, we are done. Case is over. I even convinced Jessica to throw the dinner as her idea. Your drinks are on me," he said cheerfully to his young associate.

Mike looked like he was going to faint. He held an envelope and let out a resigned sigh.

"Harvey we need to talk," he said, unable to look Harvey in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked, dreading the look on the kid's face.

"I went to see your doctor as you told me, they did some blood work and held me there the entire morning; I was starting to freak out when they called me to see the head of the department. Dr Wilson was there, they gave me my results back," he babbled.

"And..."

"Harvey, I have cancer." Mike looked at him with tears on his blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know sappy, cheesy, but I can't help it. I like to see Mike suffer and Harvey be the awesome person that he can be. I hope I made them believable and hope to hear any kind of feedback. After so many kind reviews I'm afraid I'm not going to live up to the potential of this story. I'm working on 2 more chapters and can see two more coming. More juice on the next chapter, btw Dr. Wilson is a homage to House, MD, but this is in no way a crossover. I just love his character to death too.**

**Reviews are like caffeine. :)**


	3. Harvey's Past  Mike's Future

**A/N: Does anyone remember Harvey mentioning his little brother on 1x06?**

**I have no idea if he really has a little brother, but I hope he does. We still have so little on his background. I'm dying to know what happened to the little Specter.**

**So I made him up. Please forgive me if this turn out to be extremely OOC.**

**It's for the benefit of the plot. ****But enough of that, we all know what is really important here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Harvey I have cancer." Mike looked at him with tears on his blue eyes.

Harvey was sent into another time, the last sentence still echoing on his mind.

He hated to dwell on the past, but after Mike broke the news to him, his mind went straight back to his little brother.

He remembered the day his parents brought him home; they told him it was his job to protect him.

Harvey took the responsibility very seriously; he felt so grown up and helped with everything he could.

He knew they would be partners and friends forever. He remembered the first day at school and how he wanted to show his little brother around. The first time they played sports together and the first time he came to Harvey after another kid started picking on him after school.

Harvey talked to the kid and after that had no effect he had a word with the kid's father.

He was lost on these memories with a sad smile, because he knew the bad part was coming. He was just getting ready to move and go to college, when they got the news.

James had a rare case of leukemia. He needed a bone marrow transplant and his best shot was Harvey, but it turned out that they weren't a perfect match and the risks were to higher.

So he had all the chemotherapy and fought like a hero, but after 13 months the disease took him.

Harvey kissed his college good bye, their mother had passed away sometime during high school and Harvey and James were left to fend for themselves, their father never recovering from her death. After his little brother passed away, he got a job as the mail guy at Pearson & Hardman and met Jessica, who took him under her wing, paid for his education at Harvard and changed his life.

He promised himself to honor his little brother fight by becoming the best lawyer NY has ever seen.

He stopped thinking about all that when he heard Mike's voice.

"Hey, Harvey you with me?" Mike was looking at him on the verge of a meltdown.

"Yes, kid." He looked tired and suddenly felt very old. "Did you tell anybody else?"

"I came straight here after I left the clinic. I had no other place to go," he said shyly.

"Ok, what else did they tell you?" thinking how his brother did the same thing. _He also came straight to me and I let him down_. Harvey thought.

"I have to go back Monday to do a full exam, but Dr. Wilson is quite sure of the results. He said he is going to be able to have a whole assessment of the situation once he sees everything together. Until then I should just take it easy," he blurted out in one breath.

"I'll give him a call and schedule a meeting." He was already taking charge. Harvey didn't envy what Mike was going to go through. If this was any near his brother experience it would be hell.

"Harvey, you don't have to do that," Mike said weakly.

"Meanwhile I don't want you to share the news until you hear back from the doctors. Just tell people you know you can trust," Harvey continued as if he couldn't hear the young lawyer words.

Mike nod. He had already decided not to tell anybody until Monday anyway.

He was grateful he told Harvey though. There was no pity looks there, only a decision making attitude. He needed that right now, feeling insecure himself.

"Ok, I need you to file this case. Don't want anybody thinking I'm taking easy on you. However take your time, if Louis gives you a hard time, tell him to shove it. After you're done go home and I'll see you Monday. Call me if you need anything," He stated.

Mike took all the paperwork and went to the archives. He took his sweet time all the while thinking about everything and nothing.

**Monday at the Clinic.**

Mike went to the clinic and went through a bunch of exams, more blood work, CT scans, and X-rays. Dr. Wilson popped in at some point but told him that everything was looking as expected and he would brief him after all the results were back.

Mike was in and out exams rooms all morning, he hopefully expected Harvey to show up any minute, but the lawyer was probably busy.

It was after 5pm and he was sitting in the common room at the clinic chatting with a cute girl around his age. She had short black hair and green eyes.

She started asking his name and favorite book (The Catcher in the Rye) and they were talking about it. He looked up once he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Mike Ross," Dr. Wilson called him.

"Good luck," she said and shot him a mysterious look as she said that.

He stood up and followed the doctor. They went to his office and Mike was surprised to find Harvey there.

"Hello kid, how are you doing?" Harvey asked him calmly.

"I've been better," he admitted.

"So let's hear the news."

"Mister Ross, I took a good look at your results, you have a type of cancer called Lymphoma which is a cancer in the lymphatic cells of the immune system. It's common young men and women. I'm not saying it's going to be an easy road, but we were able to catch it in the beginning and you're young and otherwise healthy so the prognosis is hopeful," the doctor spoke. He waited for questions, but after a few moments in silence he continued.

Harvey took the pause to think how they said the same thing about James. He was also so young, but he put these thoughts were they belong, this was about Mike.

"After you sign a few forms, we are going to admit you as a patient, in this first weeks we are going to do mostly blood work and a few more specific tests. You should be able to work until we have all the information and then you're going to start chemotherapy and we'll see from there." He told them the facts.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Doc." Harvey nodded.

"Do you think you can deal with this and still perform at the firm?" Harvey asked looking at Mike.

"Yeah, sure, but Harvey I don't want to tell anybody at the office until I have to."

"Can we schedule the tests for late afternoon, so I don't have to miss any meetings or be overload with paperwork?" he asked his doctor.

"I'll make sure that we schedule most of your tests like that Mr. Ross, but you still have to come here on more regular hours," the doctor said.

"I understand. Please call me, Mike," he tried a shadow of a smile.

"See you tomorrow then, Mike," Dr. Wilson replied.

Both men stood up and shake hands with the doctor as they left his office.

"I need to go clean up my apartment and get a few things done; I'll see you tomorrow at the office." Mike looked up at Harvey who had been very quiet.

"Sure, we have a new case. You're doing research tomorrow."

"Fun," he said bitterly. "Ok, see you tomorrow."

The week went by as normal as it could be. Mike did everything he was supposed to and some more. Nobody seemed to notice that he wasn't smiling all that much and that he were keeping more to himself.

Two days he needed to leave the office on a more reasonable time so we could get to clinic, Dr. Wilson was running most his tests and stopped by to check on him. He told Mike that he needed to be there Saturday morning for a spinal tap.

Mike knew what that meant and was terrified. He hated needles.

**Saturday morning, at the clinic.**

He got to the clinic early that morning and saw the cute girl again.

He waved hello and sat next to her.

"I forgot to ask your name," he said.

"It's Amber. Hi." They shook hands. "How are you doing, Mike?" she asked him gently.

He smile despite himself, she had remembered his name.

"I'm having a test and then I'm getting my diagnostic later today," he told her, not really meeting her eyes.

"Oh," her smile dropped a little. "What kind do you have?" she asked.

"Lymphoma," he answered.

"They are tough, but most times curable."

He looked up and saw that she was staring at him.

"You seem to know quite a lot. Accompanying somebody?" He was curious.

"Oh no, I'm also Dr. Wilson's patient, fighting leukemia for over 3 years now."

Mike was completely shocked; she seemed so happy and normal. How could she be fighting a disease?

She seemed to get his reaction.

"Don't let the makeup and the pretty face fool you," she said, grinning at him. "Some days I feel like death warmed over. That's why I wished you good luck. I really hoped that you didn't receive bad news."

They were still talking when Dr. Wilson walked in, to Mike's surprise, with Harvey right next to him looking as sharp as ever.

They all said Good Morning at the same time.

"Harvey Specter, this is Amber Smith, she is also my patient." Doctor Wilson introduced them while they exchanged a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Specter. You look over dressed," she told him.

"Mrs. Smith," Harvey said taking her hand.

"He wears suits all the time. It's weird," Mike interrupted, smiling now.

He got a glare from Harvey and Doctor Wilson coughed a little signaling it was time to go.

They all said bye this time, and Mike caught Amber's smile as he was leaving the room.

"Leave it to you to make friends wherever you go." Harvey pointed to the girl.

"Some of us have hearts instead of a muscle that pumps blood, besides she likes the Catcher in the Rye, too. And what are you doing here anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Dr. Wilson told me you haven't listed anyone to be here today...and you need someone to take you home after." He actually gave Mike an answer.

"I...I didn't want anybody to be worried."

Harvey looked down and saw Mike was slightly embarrassed for saying that. He kept it quiet, for now.

They entered the room and Mike changed into hospital clothes.

"Mr. Ross." He got a stare from the young man. "Mike, I'm aware you're familiar with the procedure?" Dr. Wilson asked him.

"Yes, I read about it in a medical book, once. I know that is no walk in the park." He tried to sound like he wasn't worried.

"It's a tricky exam, indeed, that's why we ask the patient to be with someone. Now I need you to face the wall and hold your knees. You will have to be very still. You hear me Mike?"

Dr. Wilson draped a sheet over Mike that covered him, but had a small opening on his hip where the doctor would insert the needle.

"Alright, Mike, I have to clean the area, so this may feel a little cold," he explained.

He flinched slightly as he felt the doctor rub an alcohol pad over the spot.

"Now, what I'm going to do is numb the area with some lidocaine. You're going to feel a sharp prick and a burning sensation." Dr. Wilson said.

After about 10 minutes, when Mike was good and numb, the doctor continued.

"Now, I'm going to insert the aspiration needle into your hip bone. What you're going to feel is pressure more than pain. This is going to be uncomfortable though," the doctor said, explaining the next step of the procedure.

Everything was going fine until Mike saw the size of the needle.

"No. Stop it. There is no way you are going to stick that on me!" he cried.

"But Mike…I need to."

"No. No. No. No…" He was panicking.

Harvey stepped inside and stood in front of him. He took Mike's hands in his own and tried to offer some comfort to his associate.

"Mike?"

The young man was so surprised with the contact that he looked up.

"Harvey?"

"Can you focus on me please? You need this exam. I know that is scaring but you can do it, alright? I know you can."

"Kay." He was trying really hard not to cry in front of his boss.

"Okay, for the last part, we have to draw out the marrow. Unfortunately, we can't freeze this part of the bone, so this will hurt, Mike. It's okay to shout, or scream, but I need you to stay as still as possible, okay?"

Mike tried to brace himself for the pain, but he couldn't ever have prepared himself for what he felt. It was excruciating and he was doing all could, fighting every instinct he had, to pull away. He guessed he wasn't doing a very good job when the nurse hollered.

"Mike, stay still." He felt the grip of the nurse and Harvey's tighten on him, holding him in place.

"Easy, Mike," Harvey said, trying to sooth the kid.

"Make them stop," Mike said, almost begging. Then to his embarrassment, he felt his eyes well up with tears and despite his best efforts to keep them at bay, he felt a few leak out anyway.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only about 20 seconds, the doctor finally announced.

"All done."

"Finally. I think he broke my hand, Doc." Harvey tried to lighten the mood. He also pretended that he hasn't seen Mike's tears.

**Later**

"How are you feeling?" Harvey questioned him 20 minutes after the exam.

"Sore. Like a giant needle went through my bone," he replied, not really in the mood.

"Want some ice chips, they usually help," Harvey asked actually trying to be the nice for once.

"I'm not in labor, Harvey." Mike missed the caring attitude because he was in so much pain.

"But they always offer ice chips." Harvey offered a sympathetic smile.

"To women who are in labor." He REALLY wasn't in the mood.

"You're such a girl, I just figured..." Harvey tried once more.

If looks could kill the great Harvey Specter would be dead now.

"Okay, Okay, but don't say I didn't offer you anything," he said defending himself.

They continued bickering like an old couple for a little longer and then suddenly Mike grew really serious.

"Thanks you know, for being here. It means…" He looked into his boss's eyes.

"Oh you know what would have happened if I had to go and find myself a new associate." Harvey stopped him before it got too emotional. "Donna would kill me."

"Does this mean you like to have me around?" Mike actually grinned this time.

"It's better than the Harvard summer douche, yeah," Harvey conceded. "But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll make you work for Louis for a month."

"Sure thing, Master." He did a little bow with his head.

"Get your clothes on, Grasshopper. We need to go meet the doctor," he said with a hint of a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a big chapter, but I couldn't stop before this point. So what do you think? Too crazy to believe? I have no idea how Mike or Harvey would respond on a situation like that, but I tried to make them as close to their characters on TV as it was possible for me.**

**I have no medical knowledge besides watching Grey's Anatomy and House, Md. So forgive me if it isn't a 100% accurate. I just want to thank you for reading all that, and if you can leave a review. The feedback is highly appreciated. **

**Reviews are like rainbows. :}**


	4. Tempest

**A/N: Hi there, can I say how amazing this has been? Thanks so much for the feedback. Reviews are not the reason I write, but it's nice to see your work reach so many people. I gladly appreciate all of you who took the time to get back to me. **

**I had this chapter done since yesterday, but couldn't upload due to personal problems. I'm practically stealing my neighbor's internet sign so I can post this, but I didn't want for you guys to wait any longer. Hope its a good one.**

**Once again, sorry for the long chapters with so many mistakes (my bad), I can't seem to control the flux of words and find a proper cliffhanger. So let's get to work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Mike replayed the meeting with the doctor after his exam, on his way to visit this grandmother.

"So Mike we have all the information to start your treatment. We are going to have five rounds of chemo and see how you respond to that. After the first round we are going to see your progress and continue from there," the doctor explained.

"What about my routine?" he asked

"Every person responds differently to the treatment. You should inform me of any side effects. They could be from nausea, to headaches, weight and hair loss. We may not be able to lower the medication, but find pain relievers and you should be more comfortable. I'll also give you a diet so you get more vitamins and nutrients in you."

"I'll make sure he follows everything, Doc," Harvey said, serious.

Mike looked at Harvey and saw his deadly serious stare. No, he wasn't joking or messing with that stare.

When he got to his grandmother's Mike felt like he hasn't seen her in ages. He was tired and should've probably changed clothes, but he wanted to see her before he started the treatment.

"Michael, you looked skinnier than last time you were here," was the first thing she said to him when she saw him.

"Oh! Hello, to you too granny, way to compliment your hard working grandson," he replied.

"Well, if you don't take better care of yourself, I'll be left with no grandson at all."

He smiled at her. How could he break the news?

"How are things at work?" she asked before he could say anything.

"Can't you tell by my looks? Things have been crazy busy. Sorry I didn't get any time to visit you."

"I understand. I'm proud of you, Mike." She looked at him with a fond smile.

"How are you feeling? Are you taking your meds?" It was easier to hide his worries by being concerned with his grandma.

"Same old, same old. Being old sucks," she said seriously.

He had to laugh at her.

"Where did you learn such language?"

"Oh I have to keep myself entertained since my only grandson is such a busy person," she answered with a straight face.

"I promise I'll stop by more often, okay..." He looked at her full of guilt.

"Don't be silly, it's good to know that you're finally going somewhere with your life. I'm doing just fine." She smiled.

They chatted for a few hours and Mike had to go after his own grandmother told him to get some sleep, since he kept yawning so much.

He left the nursing home more relaxed, but not lighter. After talking with his grandmother he was more determined than ever to fight this thing, but if he could tell her later than sooner, he was going with that.

He had two more meetings with Dr. Wilson before he started to go to the clinic for treatment. On the first one the doctor explained how things would go. He would sit for 2 – 3 hours with an IV drip. After he received his dose of medicine he could go home. He also gave Mike lots of useful information and things that he should read and expect to happen during the treatment.

On the second meeting he received a package of pills. Doctor Wilson told him that while most drugs didn't cause nausea anymore, it was still good to take the medicine so he would be less affected if they did occur. He should take then every 6 hours and tell him if he noticed anything different. They also set the dates for his first three sessions.

He went back to the office and found a note from Rachel on his desk.

"I miss seeing a smile on your face. :) Thought this might help."

Next to it was a Rubik's cube, he remembered mentioning to her that he liked those growing up.

He looked at the post it with the smiley face and then at the gift and truly smiled, his first one in days. He had to get her something too. Plus flowers.

He was still thinking about what to buy for Rachel, when he got a text.

"Go take your medicine. – H."

He looked up, but didn't see Harvey anywhere near him. How could he know?

He only got back from the clinic 15min ago. Feeling watched like a Big Brother kinda deal he stood up and got a glass of water and took the pill. When he got back to his desk his cell phone was flashing with another new text.

"Good boy. – H"

He was freaking out a little, had Harvey put a camera on the room? Was he watching Mike's every move? That thought sounded disturbed in his mind and he dismissed not wanting to go there. He decided not the give him the satisfaction and just started working on some case.

The rest of the week was uneventful he got more texts from Harvey with reminders of pill times and when he was caught on an meeting or working late, Mike always find a water bottle or some fruit salad at his desk. The older lawyer never mentioned anything.

But on Mike's first day of chemotherapy before he went to the clinic he stopped at Harvey's office after he was gone and dropped his copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_ at the lawyer's desk. It was a very old copy, it had been his father's and then his own. He loved that book and he wanted to share that with Harvey. He hoped the lawyer didn't give him hell because of the gesture. With the book he left a simple note.

" Thanks. – M."

During the three first rounds of chemo Mike felt fine. He was tired more often and felt a little nausea once in a while, but still showed up for work. He managed to keep his weight by following Dr. Wilson's instructions. Eating at reasonable hours and trying his best to consume only healthy food. Pizza was cheese and tomatoes. Healthy, right?

He had been sleeping at least 6 hours a night. This was actually helping him focus more at the office, instead of always being on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.

He finished the last stack of papers and went to see Harvey. He waited until his boss was done with his phone call.

"How are you doing?" the lawyer inquired taking a good look at his associate.

Knowing that would be better to stick to the truth. Mike answered.

"I'm doing okay. Treatment is pretty much the same and all I do is sit there and read cases. That way I don't get an overload in the morning. I felt a little nausea the morning after, the first time, but nothing that could make me really sick." He gave a full report.

"Good, but you know this is just the beginning, right? After your body reacts to this first round then we are going to be able to see both damages and progress." Harvey taking a final look at the papers Mike brought in.

Mike noted the use of we and felt incredible grateful to have Harvey to go to. They weren't best friends or anything. Their relationship hasn't changed in any ways after he was diagnosed, but if it was Trevor here, Mike would probably be left to figure things out alone.

"I have been eating and sleeping like Dr. Wilson told me to." He felt like a kid waiting for his father's approval. More like a big brother, he mused to himself.

"Good, that's very smart of you," Harvey nodded.

"I was thinking..."

"And did it hurt?" Harvey interrupted him.

"Very funny, Harvey." He saw the other one smiling at the final page of the report. "I was just saying that if I want to get better I must take this seriously," he continued.

"You are absolutely right on that. Finally this thick head of yours is absorbing some of my brilliant wisdom." The lawyer kept teasing him.

"Oh is that so..." He decided to play along.

"It can only be. But this should be your fourth round, it's going to be a lot more stress on your body now that you're getting close to the end. I want you to check with me or be truthful to Dr. Wilson if the side effects get to you." His tone was getting serious again.

"Ok, I will," Mike said.

"If you don't act like a moron on this matter you're the only one who will benefit," he looked at Mike when he said that.

"What did you just said?" He asked confused.

"Is it true then? 'All morons hate it when you call them a moron.'" Harvey replied showing Mike that he was dismissed.

Mike left with a huge smile on his face. Sure thing his boss called him a moron, but it was a quote from his favorite book. Things could be really worse.

He sat at his desk and started a new document on his computer screen.

Rachel was approaching his desk a look of concern on her face.

"Hey Mike, are you sure you're doing okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm doing ok," he replied.

"You know you can talk to me right?" She looked at him with expectation.

"I know, but you don't have anything to worry about. It's just the job getting to me. I'll be fine. I have this weekend off."

He hated lying to her, but he was glad that he only had two more rounds and hopefully he could beat this thing and everything would be fine.

He saw her walking away and realized he forgot to thank her for the gift earlier. He had to buy her something now. No excuses.

He got so caught up on his research that he left late for his appointment. Mike had 20 minutes to get to the clinic and after staring at a computer for so long he had a headache. It was mild, but there. He took a Tylenol and got in the first cab to the clinic.

Dr. Wilson had been kind enough to let him have this crazy schedule, the least he could do was showing up on time.

He was there just on time. Signing his name on the sheet and looking around at the room he was glad to see Amber there. Then he remembered why they were both there and felt a pang of guilt.

She had a serious look on her face and was holding a thick book. When Mike approached her he heard she giggled like a school girl.

"Never knew that _Quantic Physics _could be that much fun," he said cheerfully.

"Mike, how are you doing?" She smiled at him.

"Good, I've got my 4th round today. One more to go! What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be stuck here longer." Her smile faded a little. "But, it's okay. I've got my big book to keep me company."

"Why are you laughing? The concepts in this book are too abstract for my taste."

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked surprised. "Don't tell me you read it?"

He shrugged.

"I like reading." He didn't elaborate, so she continued.

"Don't tell anyone please," she whispered. "But the guy who was here before you was a pain, very depressing talk. So I pretended to be smart and grabbed the first book I saw on Dr. Wilson's table but I'm really reading a gossip magazine." She gave him a wink.

"Did you know that the twilight fans are already camping for tickets? The movie is only in November." She looked amused.

He laughed at that too. "I don't remember anyone doing things like that since high school," he commented.

"Oh but he was really boring." She nodded.

"I bet he was. What about me?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you going to give me the big book treatment too?"

"Oh no. You're ok," she said.

He sat back and saw the nurse hooking him up to the IV. Everything was looking good. He was having a laugh with Amber when Dr. Wilson entered the room.

"Glad to see you made it, Mike," he spoke. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good. Small headache, but it's gone now." He failed to mention that he took the painkiller.

"I'll be back before you leave to give your next appointment." He took a few more notes and left.

"Ok Doc." He relaxed, as much as one could be relaxed with an IV in the arm.

He kept talking to Amber about movies and books, but halfway through his session he started to feel a little bit queasy, the headache now a throbbing pain on this right temple.

"Mike look at that." Amber was pointing to the lobby.

He turned around to fast he regretted and winced. "Ouch."

"You okay?" she asked him.

His vision was a little blurry on the edges, but he could make out the bunch of clowns with balloons dancing for little kids in hospital clothes.

"I was, but now I have a headache and I forgot my Tylenol at my desk," he responded.

"Please tell me you didn't take any tonight," her voice was shaky.

"I took one right before I got here," he said.

She pressed the call button even before he could reply.

"Please page Dr. Wilson right away," she kept her voice calm while talking to the nurse. "Tell him that Mike Ross took a Tylenol before his session."

She kneeled in front of him. "Did you take anything else?" she asked.

"No," he said weakly. She was calm, but he could feel something was wrong.

His head was now pounding full force and he was quite sure he was going blind. "Oh God, what did I screw up this time?" he thought.

Dr. Wilson was there in 5 minutes and he was ordering people around, but Mike couldn't make the words anymore. Then he heard "Get him to room 405 and call Harvey right away."

"Don't worry, Mike. You're going to be ok."

"No, no…don't call him," he tried to warn the doctor. "He is going to kill me if I screw this up."

He suddenly realized he was on a stretcher. "Don't…" And he passed out.

Good thing they were already taking him to emergency.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: Couldn't help but create this cliffhanger right here. (Evil Laugh) **

**But I promise an update very soon. Poor Mike. What is going to happen to him? But don't worry, Harvey is going to be there to be awesome and forget about not caring anymore. **

**A/N2: I have nothing against Twilight fans. That little note just sounded funny to me. **

**Reviews are like stars. :)**


	5. Hospital Visits I

**A/N1: Hi again, sorry for the lack of updates, it took me a while to get over my writer's block, but meanwhile I had a huge support from a Beta who helped me improve my story. I'm really happy with the results. Even if you did read the last chapters go see how amazing they are now (no changes though, just improvements).**

**A/N2: Thanks to the incredible ****The Peep93. You're amazing and I'm glad you helped so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Harvey walked briskly through the nurse's station, not bothering to stop. Ray, being the fastest driver in the city, took him to the hospital in record time. He met Dr. Wilson halfway to his office and waited for any sign of bad news.

"He is alright, just resting," was the first thing the doctor said.

Harvey, realizing he was holding his breath until that moment, sighed in relief.

"When can I see him?" he asked.

"We gave him a mild sedative, so he'll be asleep for a while. I need to speak with you first," Dr. Wilson said leading him to his office.

"Ok Doc." Harvey nodded.

**Later**

Mike woke with a start. He was reliving his parent's death once again in his dreams.

His mouth tasted like cooper and he never felt that tired before. He took in his surroundings and recognized the white walls, IV in his arm, and heart monitor.

_What the hell happened_? He thought.

He looked to his side to see Harvey staring at him without showing any emotions.

"I feel like crap," he said looking at the lawyer, his voice barely a whisper.

"Well you _should _be feeling like crap. You had an adverse reaction to your medications. They had to pump your stomach," he said with a serious tone.

"Oh…" Mike muttered.

"How could you be so stupid?" After the scare of hearing that Mike was being rushed into emergency Harvey felt angry.

"I'm so sorry; I never realized that taking that one pill would do so much damage," he said, sounding like a wounded puppy. "You have to believe me Harvey."

"I know," Harvey sighed. "I'm just tired," he said, rubbing his eyes like he had a headache.

"So what happens now?" Mike asked quietly, afraid to upset him further.

"That's what I'm here to talk about. Dr. Wilson told me that since they had to empty everything from your stomach, they also cleaned good part of your session. So you still have to go through two more rounds," Harvey started.

"Ok, that's sounds like a setback," Mike said looking at him.

"And since your immune system is now weak and compromised you need to stay here, so you don't catch an infection or something worse," he finished.

Mike eyes were wide when he heard the news. He got so pale Harvey was on his way to call the nurse.

"I can't-" was all he could say.

"Mike you have to. If you catch even a cold now you could put yourself in danger," Harvey told him.

"But Harvey….you don't understand-" Mike tried again to complete a sentence.

"I'll also have to inform the office. You're going to be absent for at least a week and I need to say something." He looked at the young man with a sad expression.

If he was upset before, now Mike was on the verge of tears.

"It will be ok," he said, trying to comfort the young (fake) lawyer.

He stood up and put on his jacket. Getting ready to go home, Harvey took one last look at his associate. Mike lay young and fragile, looking so small on the hospital bed that he could swear he was looking at a kid and not at a grown man. He left silently; ready to give the news to Jessica. She would be pissed that he kept such a big thing from her, but also knew she would be the only one to understand his reasons. She was the only one who knew about James.

**Later **

Mike lay in the hospital bed with his eyes closed. He was able to fool the first night nurse, but the second realized he wasn't sleeping. She tried to give him some pain meds, but he refused. He was afraid to fall asleep and dream about his parents again. It was going to be a long night, and tonight he really wished he didn't have an eidetic memory.

**Jessica and Louis visit – 7:30am**

They entered his room quietly and looking solemn, and the nurse told them he was already up.

"Michael, I'm here to tell you that you don't have to worry about time. I'll make sure that your job is secure after you recover," Jessica said, speaking directly to him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pearson," he said, surprised to see the lawyers in his room.

"Louis is here representing the partners and we all wish you a fast recovery," she continued.

Louis spoke and for the first time his voice didn't sound annoying in Mike ears.

"Get well soon kid, we miss you at the firm," he said.

With the sound of their phones ringing, they both excused themselves and left for another day at work.

**Rachel's visit – 12:30pm**

He was lying in his bed, pretending to read an old magazine when she walked in.

He looked at her and noticed that her eyes were red and she looked sad. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"You lied to me," Rachel spoke after a while.

"I know," he said tiredly.

"Why? I thought we were friends." She looked at him, hurt in her eyes.

"I, we are, but I didn't want you to be worried. Everything was under control," he tried to explain.

"Mike, I went to your cubicle this morning to find out that you're not there because you are lying on a hospital bed after fighting cancer for almost three months, and you've got everything under control?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Rachel, I….look I'm not used to have a lot of friends, my best friend is currently living in Montana and my grandmother is too old to deal with all this." He tried to make a point.

"You didn't have to go through this alone, you know." She looked at him. "I could have been here for your sessions."

"You would have got bored with me and my ramblings," he interjected.

That made her lips curl up a little bit, a tiny smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

"Well, all I know is that I would rather hear the news from you than from the stupid associate saying that you died because couldn't handle the workload," she said.

"That's what they're saying?" He looked scared.

"No, but they will if you cross me again," she continued.

"Look Rachel, I'm really sorry I kept this a secret, but I was trying to protect you," Mike defended himself.

"I know, but still hurts," Rachel looked him in the eyes.

"By the way, thanks for the Rubik's cube," he said changing the topic. "I finished on my way here, but with all the commotion I lost it. I was going to buy you flowers to thank you for you gesture, but…" he babbled.

"It's ok. I know that you'll think of something," she said playing with her watch.

"You won't regret it. I'm really good with gifts," he said with confidence.

"Look, I have to get back; my lunch break is almost over," Rachel said as she stood up. "Promise me you're going to call me if you need anything." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I promise." He assured her.

After she left he felt lonely, but somehow comforted that he had an ally in Rachel. It had been a stupid mistake not telling her the truth from the beginning.

**Donna's visit – 5pm**

He was actually sleeping when he heard the door close. He opened his eyes tiredly and saw the strawberry blonde sit next to him.

"Hi," he said hoarsely.

She looked serious and held his stare until she said. "Once you're ok, I'm going to kill you with my high heels, the ones with the spikes." She dropped her voice to a hiss and continued. "Believe me; it's going to be more painful than your whole treatment."

Mike was so shocked that he decided not to open his mouth and just look at her with wide eyes.

"How could you not tell anyone Mike?" Donna asked, looking at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I told Harvey," he tried.

"But I mean me or anybody else at the firm! We give you guys a hard time because we want to see who is going to stand up and fight back. I can't believe you had to go through all this," she pointed at the hospital walls as to make her point. "…By yourself."

"I know, everybody is saying the same thing, but try to walk in my shoes." He looked at her with tired eyes.

She paused, like she was going to say something, but decided to stay silent.

"You know Harvey has been very annoying since you left," she said after a while. "I guess the next Harvard summer douche is going to have a really hard time."

"Is he looking for someone new?" Mike asked, trying very hard not to sound curious.

"No silly, I'm just saying that you made an impression." Donna rolled her eyes. "Don't tell him I told you or…"She slid her fingers across her throat looking threatening. "Just get back on your feet before it vanishes." She gave him a wink.

"Thanks Donna. I really appreciate that you stopped by," he said sincerely.

"Take it easy. I can't wait to see you back in the office." She left after that and Mike was again left with his thoughts.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was too big, so wait for a part II. Everybody deserves to show Mike some support. If you follow me until here, leave a review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**XD**


	6. Hospital Visits II

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, life has been crazy around here. **

**Enjoy the second part of Mike's Hospital Visits. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter, this story has been a great source of pleasure to me and the feedback has been amazing. Thanks to everybody who took the time to read, review and add to their favorite list. I'm beyond happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Jenny's visit – 6:30pm**

He dozed off some time after Donna left, exhaustion finally getting to him. His nap was short lived, though. He heard movement in his room and opened his eyes. How long had he slept? By his bed side he could see a balloon floating next to flowers. He recognized them from a botanic book he had read. It was a bouquet of rosebuds, and they meant love in friendships. He took the card and felt a pang of sadness in his heart.

"_I don't doubt that you can get through it alone, but why should you have to?  
>I'm here for you just as you've always been there for me. I wish you the best and my prayers are with you. Love, Jenny."<em>

Wasn't he pretending that he didn't have any friends, that besides his granny he was all alone in the world? Trevor was living in Montana and Jenny had been the closest thing to a sister, to a family he had. She was his best friend's girlfriend and then Mike had developed feelings for her, but he would never betray his friendship with Trevor. After Trevor left NY, Mike thought that he and Jenny could have a shot, but after their hook up he got so caught up in work he barely saw her these days.

'He tried not to think about Jenny or how she found him at the hospital. It wasn't hard, because all he really COULD think about was how he was going to have a really hard time apologizing to everybody for being so stubborn.'

**Trevor's phone call – 7pm**

He was staring fiercely at the hospital wall trying to create a hole in it so he could escape. His mind was racing with so many memories, thoughts, questions and lack of information to absorb, that he felt like he was losing it.

The nurse knocked lightly at his door holding a phone.

"Mike Ross?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he said, looking apprehensively. Was it from the nursing home?

"I have a phone call for you," she said handing him the phone.

He took the phone, afraid. "Hello?" _Please don't be about granny_, he thought.

"Mike?" The male voice sounded far away, mixed with background noise.

"Trevor?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Hey bro, how are you doing?" he asked, the sound of a horn making the last part hard to understand.

"I'm…" He was going to say fine, but he paused for a second. He didn't have to lie to his best friend. It didn't matter the distance. Trevor was there since forever and Mike knew he had done a lot of wrong things, but they were friends, right?

"I'm sick," he finally admitted out loud.

Trevor was silent. Mike thought the line went dead.

"I know. I got a voicemail saying I should give you a call. Since we're not supposed to be in touch I knew it must be serious," he said.

Mike made a mental note to thank Harvey. He was sure the lawyer was behind that voice mail.

"How is Montana treating you?" Mike asked his friend, not really in the mood to talk about his disease.

He could hear Trevor's chuckle on the line. "Montana is alright, nothing like NY, but I'm surviving," he completed.

"Maybe I could visit you, in the future," he sounded vague, not knowing when he was going to be out of the hospital, let alone be able to go sightseeing.

"Yeah that would be cool, but let me tell you, the closest library is 40 minutes away," Trevor teased him.

"That sounds awful." He knew that his best friend didn't share his love for books.

They talked for 20 more minutes and to Mike, it felt like the old days, when it was Mike and Trevor against the world. He hung up with Trevor's promises to make Mike proud and that he was going to be worth his friendship again.

**Harvey's visit – 10pm**

Harvey entered the room after one of the longest days in his life as a lawyer. Since Mike wasn't going to be back at the office anytime soon he was doing most of the leg work he usually had his associate doing for him. He stepped in the room expecting to see the kid sleeping.

"I heard you're giving the night nurse a hard time, and not in the good way," Harvey said with his patent smile in place.

"I don't like hospitals," Mike replied.

"Who likes them, anyway?" Harvey inquired.

"I dislike them even more," he said looking at his favorite spot on the wall. "If I didn't have a watch dog as a nurse I would try and make a run for it." He saw the look on Harvey's face.

"Don't even say stupid things like that. You have to get better," the lawyer said sternly. "And you have to rest," he continued.

"I don't want to sleep, I'm not tired," he said, his statement failing to impress Harvey when the kid was clearly sleeping with his eyes open.

Mike gave a big yawn and shot Harvey his puppy dog eyes.

"What about if I stay until you fall asleep?" Harvey suggested.

Mike got everything he want when he used his kicked puppy stare. Damn the kid.

The room was silent. Mike fell asleep around 11pm after he was convinced Harvey wasn't leaving.

Harvey sat with him for a while until he started to drift off himself. He closed his eyes for one moment and then he saw his brother. They were walking together at the park. He was running and laughing and calling Harvey's name. Suddenly he fell, and Harvey was running trying to catch up with him, but he couldn't. He tried to run faster but it was not enough. Then Mike was at his side and said "_There is nothing you can do."_

He woke with his brother's name on his lips.

'Harvey wasn't the only one having nightmares, though. Mike had been jerked out of one with enough time to witness Harvey wake up with a start and call out 'James!''

"Well I'm still Mike. Since when do you call me by me second name?" He asked curiously.

"I, I wasn't calling you." He had a sad expression and Mike thought he was going to drop the subject.

"My mother wanted to give me her father's name, Scott," he said suddenly. "But my dad convinced her to call me James. We didn't have a good relationship, me and my old man," he finished.

"Why?" Harvey asked curiously. Mike seldom shared any facts about his childhood.

"Well having an eidetic memory and memorizing every book you can put your hands on without really understand the concept is kinda tough for a 7 year old kid. My mom used to praise me and encourage me to read more, know more, but my dad… It was a difficult relationship. I wanted so bad to impress him, but it didn't matter how many books I read. It was never enough," he said lost on his own memories.

Harvey kept listening, afraid to interrupt.

"I used to contradict him on every word. Refused to acknowledge the name he gave me and was a difficult child altogether." He gave a sad smile. "They died when I was eleven."

"I'm sorry," Harvey said sincerely.

"We were in a car crash. They died on their way to the hospital. I had to wait the whole night until somebody could get a hold of my grandmother. She took me in and raised me," Mike continued.

"She seems like a great woman," Harvey nodded.

"She is," he nodded back. "She gave me the family I could never have. So after my parents died I kinda stopped trying to make everybody proud because of what I could do. I only wanted to be left alone," he concluded.

"My brother died when I was your age." Harvey blurted, not looking at Mike for a moment. "And I always felt like it was my fault, that I could have done so much more for him." He surprised himself. He hadn't talked about his brother in a long time.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Harvey." Mike looked at him, his blue eyes full of questions.

"He had cancer," he saw the worry in Mike's eyes and added quickly. "Different type, harder to treat, only 25% chance of survival rate," he trailed off. "He needed a bone marrow transplant, but we weren't a perfect match so he waited as long as he could."

"Harvey I'm so sorry," Mike said sympathetically. "But you did everything you could, I'm sure he knew."

"I know, but it doesn't help you through the nights sometimes," he said sadly.

Both men stared at each other with a new level of understanding, both trying to show respect for the other's demons and pain.

"Well, is this a chick flick moment or what?" Harvey said to lighten up the mood. "Bitch," he said tentatively looking at Mike with a hint of a smile.

"Jerk," Mike shot back. "Harvey how do you kn…" He was going to ask.

*"Everybody has a guilty pleasure." He smiled fully now.

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Harvey…" Mike broke the silence.

"Yes," the lawyer answered.

"I want you to help me with something," he mumbled looking for the right words.

"If it's an escape plan, forget it. We are not in Prison Break," he continued with their banter.

"I want you to write my will." Mike said with a serious look on his face.

That got Harvey to sit straight in his chair. "That's not really what you should be thinking about Mike."

"I don't have anybody left and yesterday I could have died, who knows…" He fidgeted with the sheets. "And I haven't even told my grandmother that I'm sick." He had a pained expression on his face.

"You can tell her yourself after you get discharged," Harvey tried to sound optimistic.

"Harvey this isn't about being pessimistic, but I have to cover all my bases." He kept playing with the end of his sheets like they were the most amazing toy in the world.

"I'll write you a draft and you can take a look tomorrow," Harvey settled.

"And Harvey there are two things." Mike continued apparently unable to look him in the eyes. "I have a savings account. Something my parents left so they could pay for college. That account is fairly intact. I want you to use the money to pay for the nursing home. I have a few months paid in advance, but…" He chose that moment to look at the lawyer. "And I want it to be you to tell her in case the worst happens, and I don't get the chance. Can you do that for me?" He looked so intense, his blue eyes showing Harvey so much trust that he could never say no.

"Of course, you have my word," He promised.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me." He gave a small smile. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to your brother. I'm sure that you did everything in your power to help him. It's just that sometimes, bad things happen no matter how much we wish otherwise."

"I know," he looked at Mike with a soft smile. "Go back to sleep. I won't let anything happen to you." He sat closer to him and squeezed his hand.

Mike closed his eyes and was soon sleeping. Harvey sat with him not dreading spending a night at a hospital for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: During Harvey's visit they exchange a great line from Supernatural.**

**I loved every time Dean and Sam said Bitch/Jerk and I couldn't resist adding that piece here. Hope it makes sense.**

**I don't own anything. Dean, Sam, Mike and Harvey (I wish I did, sigh).**

**But I like to take them for a play date. Promise to put them back in the box without a scratch. **

**Reviews are welcome. :)**


End file.
